The Grimoire
by Un tango mas
Summary: Action takes place after DH; Hermoine is in Paris studying Charms. An encounter with the Malfoy’s and a discovery in a Muggle museum take Hermione’s focus off of studying though and she is forced to ask for Draco's help in the matter of her discovery.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_._

"_And they left in certain epochs to hunt for enemies;  
they called it the sacred war."  
Julio Cortazar, The Night Face Up_

_._

_France, 1249_

.

The woman was running through the dark field, running as fast as she could. Every once in a while she turned to look behind her, where she could see the light from their torches, where she made out the sound of distant voices.

She turned and ran towards the woods, hoping to escape her followers in their midst.  
The woman was tired, but she kept running, clutching something to her chest. Her dark hair was moving wildly around her and there was great determination in the features of her young face.

As she reached the trees of the woods, she glanced back once more and drew in her breath; she had obviously slowed her pace, she could make out their figures now. The woman made her way through the trees with ease, nearing her destination.

A few more minutes and she would be there. When she finally saw it, the small altar, she sighed with relief; she would be safe now, _They _would protect her. The woman kneeled and brushed some leafs of the stone with one hand, the other still holding her burden tightly.

When she uncovered it and placed it on the altar's stone, the moonlight shone over its leathern covers, for it was a book. The woman placed both her hands on the book and closed her eyes. Concentration and awe were etched on her face as she spoke softly.

"Oh, Lilith, reine de la nuit,  
Sombre vierge du foret,  
Aide moi, sauve moi !  
Protége l'œuvre sacre,  
Protége la des persécuteurs.

Que son pouvoir soit éteint,  
Jusqu'au jour de la réunion,  
La réunion avec les siens.  
Oh, Lilith, je t'invoque,  
Soulève ton orage pour moi."

* * *

**Author's (far too long) Note:**

I can't believe I'm starting this…it's bound to become a rather long story (longer than what I've ever planned to write but…) and I hope you'll find it interesting.  
The next chapter will, of course, introduce the characters mentioned in the summary.

The quotation in the beginning is a personal translation so it might be inaccurate. I strongly recommend that short story, Julio Cortazar is amazing!

The two passages in French (I hope they're correct, French is not my native language…well nor is English) mean:

Oh, Lilith, queen of the night,  
Dark virgin of the forest,  
Help me, save me!  
Protect the sacred work,  
Protect it from the persecutors.

May it's power fade away  
Until the day of the reunion,  
The reunion with it's kin.  
Oh, Lilith, I invoke you,  
Rise your storm for me.

And **Lilith** is **"**a mythological female Mesopotamian storm demon associated with wind. Lilith appears as a night demon in Jewish lore and as a screech owl in the King James version of the Bible." (Wikipedia)

Edit: I forgot to say that the actual year, 1249 is of no importance. The numbers, however... 12 and 49 are considered magical numbers, 49 is actually supposed to be the most magical number because it's actually 7x7!


	2. Chapter 1 Encounters

Disclaimer: The characters and the magical universe of Harry Potter (who will, unfortunately, _not_ be present in this story) are the propriety of Joanne Rowling.

.

_Chapter One - Encounters_

_._

"_There are few people whom I really love, and even fewer whom I think well of."  
Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice_

.

Paris, 1999

.

Hermione peered through the _pâtisserie_'s window.  
'Oh, not her again' she thought. 'Just my luck.' She sighed and made her way inside.  
"Bon jour." She said cheerfully to the middle-aged woman behind the counter.  
"Good day to you too" the woman answered, much to Hermione's annoyance.  
'Why does she _have_ to always answer in English?!' she asked herself exasperated, but then again Hermione knew the answer to that: the woman _wanted_ to point out that Hermione was a foreigner, 'an intruder' Hermione thought, rolling her eyes. 'Paranoid woman.'

"How may I help you?" the woman asked in her remarkably good English.  
"Deux croissants au chocolat, s'il vous plait" Hermione answered in her equally good French.  
The woman simply raised an eyebrow and turned to get her order.  
'Damn you and your delicious pastries' Hermione thought as she watched the woman return.

"Here you are, miss. Two chocolate croissants." She reached them over to Hermione.  
"Anything else?"  
"Non, c'est tout, merci" Hermione said, handing the woman the money.  
"Merci beaucoup, Madame."  
That being said, Hermione turned on her heels and headed towards the door.  
"You're welcome, miss" she heard the woman say. ¹

Two months had passed since she had arrived in Paris and she still felt unwelcome at times.  
But it had been her decision to leave England after finishing her last year at Hogwarts; she had needed to get away from it all, to put the last two years behind her. So here she was in the City of Love, feeling ironically alone.

But she reminded herself, as she ate her croissants, that she was studying at one of the most prestigious magical universities in the entire world and that she loved it. Yes, she wasn't going to spoil this beautiful day with such depressing thoughts.  
Instead, Hermione decided to enjoy the sunny October day from her favorite place in Paris (well, after the vast library of her university) so she made her way to Bois de Boulogne, the city's largest park.

The Parisian community of witches and wizards had secretly taken over a part of the magnificent forest, hiding it from the Muggle world and thus offering itself a splendid place for walks and picnics and all sorts of magical outdoor activities.  
Hermione was indeed grateful for this park. She hadn't seen one in London (not that she knew _all_ of wizarding London) and it reminded her of Hogwarts, of the vast castle grounds she was so fond of.

Hermione sat down on one of the many benches and looked around her, admiring the colored leafs of autumn and the lake. She reached for her bag and picked out a book.  
'_Tracking Charms through Time_' by Aura Farmec. ²  
So now Hermione engaged in doing what she liked to do best: she tucked her feet beneath her and started to read. Well, it wasn't her fault the books they needed for University were so fascinating.

Lost in the history of such an interesting subject, Hermione didn't notice her own time fly by, nor did she take notice of the witches and wizards walking passed her.

So it wasn't in the least unexpected that she started when a voice from right in front of her exclaimed:  
"Mademoiselle Granger! Well, well, what a _surprise_."

Hermione looked up and started again, automatically thinking of the fastest way to take her wand out of her bag. She blinked a few times, but they were still there; Lucius, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione had no idea what to say to them so she simply stared.

"It has been quite some time since our last encounter, hasn't it?" Lucius continued, for it was him who had addressed Hermione earlier.  
"I believe you know my wife, Narcissa" he continued almost politely, turning towards her and earning no less than three confused looks.

If she wouldn't have been surprised, Hermione would have laughed. The three Malfoy's were so alike in appearance and yet their expressions were so different right now.

Draco seemed somehow unsure, apprehensive, perhaps even embarrassed.  
His mother was clearly dissatisfied with such an encounter _and_ her husband's behavior.  
But Lucius Malfoy was…pleased? Yes, he appeared to be quite pleased with himself and to see Hermione and she had to wonder what evil plot he was devising.

Hermione nodded towards Mrs. Malfoy and resumed staring at the three of them until Lucius spoke again.  
"So do tell us, Miss Granger, what brings you to Paris?" he asked, apparently interested.

Hermione blinked and then looked down at the book in her lap and the bag next to her and answered.  
"My studies. I have been accepted at the Veneficus University here, in Paris." ³

All three Malfoys were looking at her now and Lucius Malfoy _smiled_, which made Hermione even more suspicious and uncomfortable.  
"Of course" he said. "I'm sure all universities were fighting to draw you into their ranks."  
Hermione chose not to reply. She was once again startled as the elder Malfoy sat down on the bench next to hers, his family watching him in surprise once more.

"And what field have you chosen?" he asked in a curios tone.  
"My specialization is Charms, Spells and Incantations."  
"Oh, really?" Lucius asked, raising his eyebrows.  
'Yes, _really_!' Hermione thought, exasperated that she couldn't find a plausible explanation for his attitude.

"How do you find it so far? Is university as challenging as you expected it to?"  
Hermione nearly gaped at him. Was he out of his mind? Lucius Malfoy, attempting to have a conversation with her where the word _mudblood_ was left out.  
"Yes, yes it is" she finally answered, not willing to elaborate any further.

But her attempt to discourage him had no effect as he simply asked another question.  
"I have heard a lot of things about the professors of the Veneficus University. Are they true?"  
Hermione pondered her answer.  
"I do not claim to know what you have heard, Mr. Malfoy" she said in a seemingly earnest tone, "but I assure you that all professors I have had the privilege to meet so far are not only experts in their domain, but they also have the gift and pleasure to teach."

Hermione turned to look at the other two members of the Malfoy family, who had chosen to stand. Narcissa was looking away, pretending to ignore them, but Draco simply looked back at Hermione with a sort of curiosity in his eyes.

"Well," Lucius Malfoy said abruptly, standing from the bench, "we shan't keep you from your studies any longer" he added smiling.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you again, Miss Granger, wasn't it?" At this he looked at his wife and son who answered with a half whispered "Naturally" and "Sure".  
"Likewise" Hermione muttered.

Narcissa and Draco turned to leave and Lucius Malfoy followed them, but not before adding one more thing.  
"Au _revoir_, mademoiselle" he said, stressing on the second word. _'See you again'_.  
"Good bye" Hermione said as she stared after them.

* * *

  
Author's Note

¹ I must confess: the idea for this passage was stolen (with the intention of returning) from Tracy Chevalier's novel "The Virgin Blue", where one of the main characters has a similar (but not identical) French vs. English conversation. I'm completely in love with that novel!  
² The word 'farmec' means 'charm' in Romanian :P  
³ Veneficus means 'witch, wizard' in Latin (according to an online dictionary…so I hope that's what it means, lol)

I hope you've enjoyed reading this first chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it.  
I don't think the next part will be up so soon, I had a lot of ideas for this chapter.

Edit: I've posted an illustration for this chapter on my deviantArt account: untangomas. deviantart. com/art/Reading-100512921


	3. Chapter 2 Schedules

Disclaimer: The characters and the magical universe of Harry Potter are the property of Joanne Rowling.

.

_Chapter Two – Schedules _

_._

"_Always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them as much."  
Oscar Wilde_

.

After such encounters Hermione had managed to get over the initial shock. She had even gotten over the irony of her answering in English to a remark addressed to her in French. But she was determined to avoid Bois de Boulogne at all cost, despite the still beautiful weather.

By Monday morning even her frustration was gone. Hermione _detested_ not understanding things and Malfoy's behavior had been very far beyond her comprehension. But she would waste no more time dwelling upon this thought, after all, a new week had just begun and with that her classes.

So now Hermione was on her way to University. Well, she only had to walk out of the building her flat was in and apparate to Veneficus. The University was in the centre of wizarding Paris and for good reason; the building was the most impressive one in the city. Not only was it very large and splendid with its white shining marble, but the architecture was also quite meaningful.

The main building had the shape of a square which was whole in the center, where the University's botanical garden was hosted. The square shape was a symbol of equality and each of the four corners of the main building was continued with a smaller square representing one of the four natural elements: Air, Fire, Earth and Water.

The number four was also important for the University because that was how many specializations it hosted: Charms, Potions, Herbology and Transfiguration. Unfortunately for Hermione students could only apply for one specialization at a time, so making the choice had been rather difficult for her.

Hermione was very excited about the whole equality concept at Veneficus. They had even gone so far as too periodically rotate the classrooms among the building so students would be able to study in each section throughout the years spent there. Changing classrooms so frequently could become confusing for some, but Hermione had devised a map of the building's classrooms, inspired by the Marauders map. Every classroom was named after a great witch or wizard, so every time a classroom shifted, the names changed on her map as well making it easy for Hermione to find them.

This week they were to attend classes in the Herbology quarter of the building and Hermione's first lesson was held in the _Beaumont Majoribanks_ ¹ classroom in the "Earth" Square.

Contrary to some expectations, Hermione had made many friends already, most of them not original from France though. Still, none compared to the friends she had left behind in Britain but they wrote to each other often and she would go home for Christmas and see them too. Until then she would concentrate on her studies.

The structure of classes was different from the one she knew in Hogwarts. Here, Hermione had two types of classes for each subject: one was theoretical, where they mostly discussed themes and took notes, and the other was practical, where they actually applied the theories and performed magic.

Mondays were always 'practical' and Hermione had reread her notes from the previous week quite a few times (as she always did). She was more than satisfied with her decision: Charms was an interesting subject and she had learned a lot already.  
Her lunch break followed immediately after the first three lessons so, leaving the classroom with her colleagues, Hermione headed for the botanical garden. Half of it was actually a terrace where students could have lunch and generally spend their time between classes.

But Hermione didn't want to waste time hanging around with her friends today, so she hastily ate something and headed for the library. The University's library was hosted in a separate building, right across the street from this one. It had the shape of a circle, symbolizing infinite knowledge. And Hermione really felt like the knowledge offered in books by the Veneficus Library was infinite.

Madame Goshawk, _the _Miranda Goshawk ², author of numerous spell-books and professor of _Spell Reversion_ at the Veneficus University was Hermione's favorite professor (secretly, Hermione was Madame Goshawk's favorite student as well, but openly admitting that was against the University's esteemed equality ideal). Spell Reversion had been the first class of the day and the professor had given them some extra reading to do for the next theoretical class and Hermione wanted to get the required books from the library now.  
Leaving the University's building, Hermione took out her muggle agenda (a gift from her parents) where she had written the titles and authors of the two books she needed, and crossed the street towards the library.

She looked up from the agenda closing it and just then something, or rather someone caught her eye. Not far to her left a tall man with long pale blond hair was walking in her direction and before Hermione managed to hide he had looked straight at her while she was still staring.

'Damn it' she thought. She couldn't just pretend not to have seen him and flee after gaping at him. Still, Hermione opened her agenda and feverishly skipped the pages, acting busy and turning her back to him. It didn't work, of course, so now Lucius Malfoy was heading towards her, just mere meters away.

"Miss Granger" she heard only seconds later and was forced to look up from her agenda.  
"I dare say fate has brought us in the same place again" he continued. "Or do you perhaps believe in coincidence?"

Hermione thought _he_ would leave nothing to coincidence but she decided against saying that out loud. Instead she simply stated the obvious.  
"I believe it was neither fate nor coincidence in this case, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you know that my University is just across the street so my being here is quite expected and natural" she said, analyzing his reaction. But Hermione wasn't surprised to see no change in his features; he had to be quite an adept actor.

"Well, whatever it was, Miss Granger" Lucius said indifferently "I'm glad to have run into you."  
Hermione suppressed a snort, lifting an eyebrow instead.  
"Yes" he continued. "My family and I were going to owl you this evening, but it is quite fortunate to have met you instead." He looked straight into her eyes, lips curling, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Really?" Hermione said innocently. "I don't see what I could do for you and your family, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes for a second and then smiled openly at her.

"Actually, it was more a matter of doing something for _you_, Miss Granger" he said, still smiling.  
Hermione briefly considered magically vanishing his mouth but contented herself with glaring.  
"Please, there's _no_ need to bother, _sir_, and I assure you that there is _nothing_ I lack" she said angrily but he seemed to be quite amused watching her reaction. Hermione silently cursed herself; annoying her was surely his goal and she had unwillingly obliged.

"Now, now, Miss Granger. There is no need to be so upset, we, my family and I that is, had only thought you couldn't have made many friends in Paris in such a short period" Lucius Malfoy said in a pacifying tone.  
Before Hermione could object he added quickly: "The French can be quite difficult sometimes; not easy to befriend. I believe they're a little…_paranoid_." Hermione had to wonder why he would say that. 'Surely _his_ ancestors were French, weren't they?' She had assumed that, given his name.

"Well, we simply wanted to invite you to have lunch with us this weekend" Malfoy said pleasantly. "It would be an opportunity to…get better acquainted" he added.  
Hermione tried not to snort yet again at his choice of words. They were well acquainted as far as she was concerned. She could still remember her '_visit_' to the Malfoy manor not more than a year and a half ago quite vividly.

"Ah, you still do not trust us, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked. Was her expression really this revealing, Hermione wondered, or had he just used Legilimency without her noticing it?  
"But surely you believe in second chances, Miss Granger. You don't think people can change?" he said in a mock-hurt voice. "Well, then, why don't we meet on _neutral_ ground, shall we?" Lucius added, the smile back on his lips.

"Yes, well…" Hermione hesitated, "I'm afraid I have a very busy schedule. With all the subjects I've taken and the extra-curricular activities…I have such a full agenda" she said lifting the mentioned item which still rested in her hands. Lucius looked at it suspiciously, then added:  
"Surely you can find the time, Miss Granger. After all, you have to eat so why not have lunch with _us_?" He smiled again.  
"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy" Hermione started, but before she could finish her objection he snatched the agenda from her hands leaving Hermione to ponder between shock and fury. He casually skipped the pages, reaching October and a triumphant smile spread across his lips. She had, of course, lied about her programme. Hermione felt like tearing the blasted agenda from his hands but knew it would make no difference now.

Lucius then conjured a quill out of thin air. "I see you have no plans for this Saturday, Miss Granger" he said, as he wrote something on the page at which he had been looking. When he finished he handed Hermione her agenda back and she glared, first at _him_, then at what he had written. At the top of the page allocated for October 24th she read '_Lunch at "La Mandragore"_ ³_, 13.00_'.

Hermione looked back into his now smirking face. She was about to say that he had absolutely _no_ right to force her to see all three Malfoys again but before she could do so Lucius spoke.

"Well then, we shall see you on Saturday. I will leave you to your _busy schedule_ now" he said, his voice dripping sarcasm. That being said he simply nodded and turned on his heels, leaving Hermione to stare after him for the second time within less than a week.

* * *

_Author's Note  
__  
_¹ Beaumont Majoribanks "was a pioneer in the field of Herbology. He collected and classified many rare and magical plants. Marjoribanks is credited with discovering Gillyweed, although Elladora Ketteridge had discovered it about a century earlier."  
² Miranda Goshawk (b. 1921) "Author of Standard Book of Spells series of books (Standard Book of Spells Grade One, etc.) which are required textbooks for students at Hogwarts"  
– names ¹,² and quotes taken from the HP Lexicon.  
³ I have yet another confession to make: I went out to a wonderful restaurant/café/club (3 in 1) last week, it was called La Mandragora…I instantly thought of HP so I was all for going in :P I thought I might use the French version of the word here.

So…please tell me what you think of the story's style and plot so far. Too much dialog? Too many descriptions? Something missing or exaggerated in your opinion? Do you find it boring or interesting? Criticism of any kind, be it positive or negative, is welcomed!


	4. Chapter 3 Letters

Disclaimer: The characters and the magical universe of Harry Potter are the property of Joanne Rowling.

.

_Chapter Three – Letters _

_._

"_It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not."  
Andre Gide_

.

"Mademoiselle Granger, did you hear me?" asked the wizard who was standing in front of her desk. When she didn't seem to notice him he repeated his question. Hermione's head shot up, a puzzled expression on her features.  
"Oh, I'm sorry professor, I didn't see you approach.

'Obviously' the man thought, 'you didn't notice when I dismissed the class either.' Hermione seemed to notice the later aspect now, she was looking around confused.  
"Are you feeling unwell?" the teacher asked benevolently, "you seem…distracted to say the least."

'Believe me, you would feel _distracted_ too, if you would know Lucius Malfoy' Hermione thought.  
"Uhm…yes, I am a little tired…perhaps I've been working too hard lately."  
Hermione didn't feel comfortable about lying to her professor, especially since he really was nice, but telling the truth was out of the question.

She gathered her things hastily and thanked the professor for his concern before leaving. This had been Hermione's last class for the day, _Incantations of the Water_, but things were rather blurry in her head since the _coincidental _meeting with Malfoy. She had completely forgotten about the Library and she probably would have forgotten the afternoon classes as well if Miriam ¹, one of her colleagues and friends, wouldn't have seen her.

Hermione spent most of her evening debating whether or not she should write to Ginny about the Malfoy's. Surely Ginny would tell her her honest opinion, she would advise her what to do, because the situation had gotten a little out of Hermione's hands and she needed a second opinion. None of her new friends knew the Malfoys (how she envied them) and both Harry and Ron would overreact and before she knew it they would storm into her flat to the rescue. So Ginny seemed to be the right choice.

The rest of the evening Hermione used trying to decide how and what to write. In the end she decided on the truth so she summarized both conversations with Malfoy mentioning the lunch '_invitation_' and his unnerving behavior. She reread the letter a couple of times before finally rushing outside and apparating to the University's Owlery.

But as Saturday drew closer and still no answer arrived, Hermione was becoming more and more nervous. She really didn't want have to decide what to do. If she would go (and Morgana knew, it was the last thing Hermione wanted), she might find out what this was all about but perhaps it was unwise to let her curiosity win. If, however, she decided not to attend _lunch_, than surely Lucius Malfoy would lecture her (because Hermione was certain he would find her once more) about second chances again _and_ set another meeting.

So naturally, when she returned home on Thursday evening only to find the owl she had sent her letter with waiting on her balcony, Hermione was more than relieved. She only gave the bird some treats because of its piercing hoots and as soon as she closed the balcony door Hermione unrolled the parchment and began to read, thankful in was indeed from Ginny.

Dear Hermione,

It's nice to hear from you again, even if the reason for which  
you wrote isn't so pleasant.  
I have to admit that I snorted quite a few times while I read  
your letter (I almost drew _too _much attention to that, Harry  
was with me when it arrived)…it really sounds so much like  
that arrogant bastard to be all nice and polite when it's to his  
advantage.  
I'm sorry I didn't answer sooner but I wanted to meet with dad  
so I could find out what he knows. Don't worry, I didn't mention  
you at all, I just brought the Malfoy topic into our conversation  
(_very_ subtly!) and asked him (I quote) "What Gods blessed us  
with their absence"; because I for one haven't heard a thing about  
them (thankfully) since we graduated ² in June.  
You'll be surprised to hear what dad told me: apparently the  
amazing Malfoy's have been unofficially _exiled_ from Britain for  
a few years. The Ministry had only granted them permission to  
stay here long enough for Malfoy Jr. to finish his _education_. But  
this is all top secret Ministry information.  
So I guess they moved to France afterwards.  
Well, you asked for my opinion and to tell you the truth I think  
I have an idea about why Malfoy is suddenly so _amiable_: on one  
hand we have the Malfoy's, rich and famous but disgraced I  
would say, excluded from society (even in France, you know how  
gossip travels – it's faster than Apparition) , with no one missing them.  
On the other hand there is Miss Hermione Granger, equally famous  
but admired, a war heroine, a role model, intelligent and _very_ talented.  
What do you think an association with such a beloved person as Miss  
Granger would do for the _poor_ Malfoys?  
That's all I have to say, Hermione, you figure it out. But I really  
think this is their reasoning, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't attempt  
anything stupid and risk prison.  
I hope this will help, and if I were you I'd go and laugh into their  
faces. Oh, and don't forget to mention the _good old days_ in  
Britain (please remind Malfoy Jr. of the bouncing ferret episode)  
and do tell them how much fun you're going to have back _home_  
in _London _on Christmas.  
Good luck and if you don't tell me how _lunch_ went I'll send you  
a Howler!

Love,  
Ginny

P.S.: We really miss you, you know? But none of us more than  
Crookshanks I think; you are such a (feline) heart breaker!

Hermione smiled reading the last part of Ginny's letter. It really reflected the mischievous side of Ginny's personality and sounded a little like something the twins would have said before… But she would not think about that now.

Ginny's answer had revealed some important things Hermione had known nothing about. Of course, she was convinced the Malfoys had actually gotten of too lightly but that was not her decision to make. Perhaps she would do as Ginny had suggested, despite the fact that Hermione didn't see herself as malicious. But surely she could make an exception for the Malfoys. After all, everybody seemed to be making exceptions especially for them and who was she to do otherwise?

Yes, Hermione's mind had been made up: she would go!

* * *

Author's Note

¹ I chose the name Miriam due to a novel I'm currently struggling to finish, _The Marble Faun_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne. 560 pages are waaaay too much, especially when descriptions are 75 percent of those pages!!

² I said 'we' because in my concept Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco and a few others returned to Hogwarts after the war to finish their studies so they were now in the same (7th) year as Ginny.

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review if you did - or didn't :P I like constructive criticism.

Next chapter Hermione will have Lunch at La Mandragore and Draco will finally become a main character, as promised.  
And I plan to introduce the Grimoire in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 4 Discoveries

__

Chapter four – Discoveries

_._

"_Words are the source of misunderstandings."  
__Antoine de Saint Exu__pé__ry__, The Little Prince _

_._

So it was Saturday afternoon and Hermione could be found pacing in front of the entrance to 'La Mandragore'. She had never been to this restaurant before so, ever the inquisitor, Hermione had passed by it Friday morning to get an idea about how luxurious it was exactly. And after seeing it, she really couldn't call it a _restaurant_ anymore, it would be an offence. It was a small palace almost, and despite the fact that it looked strangely out of place in the modern wizarding Paris (or perhaps exactly because of that) it was amazing. The Muggle French were obviously not the only ones who could build exquisite buildings.

After that morning another problem had arisen: what should she wear? Hermione had no intention to impress _anyone_ through her appearance, especially not someone she disliked, but she didn't want to seem ridiculous and embarrass herself either, she would not grant the Malfoys that amusement. It was obvious that, no matter the time of the day, 'La Mandragore' would require dress robes, or at least the most elegant day robes.

Hermione had decided that it was a perfect opportunity to finally go shopping in Paris, something she hadn't done yet, despite Miriam's countless offers. Her colleague had obviously been quite surprised when Hermione had asked her to go shopping that evening.  
Miriam had thought she understood though, when her friend had finally bought an elegant, yet simple evening dress and Hermione had preferred to let her believe she was going on a date instead of explaining the truth.  
She was quite satisfied with her choice of clothes though: the simple, midnight blue gown was perfect for her age and the occasion and the light, black cloak she had also bought would keep her warm enough. After all, the weather was still uncommonly beautiful for October, or perhaps she was too used to the British autumn.

Hermione never bothered with glamour charms and that Saturday morning had been no exception. She had only paid more attention than usual to her hair, twisting it in an apparently negligent bun, with a few loose curls on her shoulders.  
But despite the fact that getting ready had taken so little time, Hermione was late. She had hesitated earlier as well, before leaving to apparate, and she was hesitating now, in front of the path which led to the doors. She wasn't sure if this was such a good idea after all.

"Granger?" she heard someone say behind her. "Surely you weren't going to wait _outside_, right?"  
Hermione turned, a glare on her face, but whatever remark she had prepared froze on her lips as she saw Draco…_alone_. She wasn't quite sure if this was good or bad, well, considering it was the Malfoys who were in discussion, it was a matter of bad or worse really.

"Malfoy" she said, still looking at him in suspicion. "Actually, I was pondering my options: run while I still have the chance to or go in and brace myself for you and your family's _pleasant _company" Hermione added matter-of-factly.

Draco scowled at her briefly but then he began to analyze her 'from head to toe'. His expression gave nothing away though and Hermione was left wondering and feeling uncomfortable.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll be delighted to hear that my parents are unable to…join us, something came up and they do, of course, sent their apologies" Draco said sarcastically.  
He then gestured towards the entrance and said "Shall we?" not waiting for her to move though.  
Hermione sighed and followed him, deciding it would be pointless and embarrassing to leave now. Walking behind him, she finally had the opportunity to analyze _him_ in return: he was taller than she remembered and his hair was a little longer, but his clothing was as expensive-looking and impeccable as always. Hermione sneered at the thought and entered through the door Draco was holding open for her.

She was instantly glad no one was near enough to hear her gasp. If the exterior of 'La Mandragore' was amazing, well, the interior was just that: breathtaking. It was so spacious, with such a high ceiling and beautifully decorated. The small chandeliers floating above each table particularly caught her eye and reminded her of the building's magical nature.

They were immediately greeted by a wizard in black and golden robes who seemed to know Draco. His cold, almost disdainful behavior surprised Hermione though, and she thought back to what Ginny had written. Obviously, money couldn't buy respect in France either, she thought.  
The wizard lead them to a table (for only two people, Hermione noticed) and the chairs moved on their own, allowing them to sit down. A parchment unrolled in front of each of them, almost making Hermione scream in surprise before she recognized it as a menu.

After finally choosing what they were going to eat an awkward silence installed. They were both staring away from each other, Hermione actually having the excuse of admiring the new surroundings. But after more minutes passed in the same manner, Hermione decided to make the first try to start a conversation. All of her (and Ginny's) plans to tease and mock the Malfoys were forgotten, she would not be malicious after all. Instead she simply asked him what he and his family were doing in Paris.

Draco seemed a little caught off-guard, both by her decision to talk to him and by the actual question.  
"My family has an estate here and…well, we decided to spend autumn here, the weather is milder."  
Hermione smiled knowingly to herself, amused by such an uninspired lie, something which Draco noticed and he blushed, embarrassed by the situation and wondering if she really did know the truth.

"I see" Hermione said. "So you haven't applied for a University yet."  
When Draco declined she continued her inquiry.  
"And do you plan to do that next year or are your studies finished?"  
Hermione had to bite her lip to stop from smiling; it really amused her to see Draco Malfoy confused and hesitant.  
"I'm not sure" he admitted, "but I think I will. I want to specialize in Charms too, or Potions…but I have time, I don't think I'll need to get a job anytime soon."  
"No Quidditch career, then?" she teased. "Sometimes I think that's the most important thing in a boy's life" Hermione continued in a mock-serious tone, earning her another scowl from Draco.

"Just because your so-called friends, Potter and Weasel –_ey_, _Weasley_" he corrected when he saw Hermione's expression, "have nothing more on their minds, doesn't mean that no one else does."  
Hermione didn't argue that matter, she had heard enough about Quidditch from those two to last her a lifetime, but she still smiled when she thought about them.  
"Actually," she said to Draco, "you'd be surprised to know that they too have renounced a career in sports."  
Draco raised an eyebrow and she continued.  
"They're both training to become aurors" she said proudly. But Draco only sneered, stating that it was very _unpredictable_ of them. Hermione snorted. She had to agree that it had become rather obvious what her two best friends were going to do in the future; _they_ had made it obvious in the past year.

"So why did you chose Paris? I mean besides the studies, why not study in England?" Draco asked, trying to steer the conversation away from her friends, but he was surprised to see the half-smile on her face falter.  
Hermione looked down at the table and wondered what to say. Eventually, she decided on the truth.  
"I just…wanted to…get away from it all" she whispered.  
A few more moments passed in silence, for neither one of them wanted to discuss something connected to the war. It was Draco who broke the silence this time, asking her another question.  
"And what did your parents say about it? Did they agree to let you leave _again_?"  
Hermione looked up and stared at Draco. He really had grown up in the past years. It was surprising for her to have such a normal conversation with him, one that included no insults. Hermione had to wonder if his father had asked him to behave this way for whatever ulterior motive he had, or if Draco did this on his own accord.

"My parents were as supporting and understanding as always" she finally answered. "I guess they're used to my being away, but Paris isn't that far; they'll come to visit me next month. And there are still the holidays" Hermione continued, smiling at the thought. "I'll see them then too."

Their conversation was interrupted when the same tall wizard from earlier returned. He waved his wand towards the table where their order appeared. The man then turned and with a half-whispered 'Enjoy' he was gone.

The rest of their lunch meeting passed just as surprisingly pleasant as before. After indeed enjoying lunch, Hermione and Draco resumed talking. She gave him details about University and everything connected to it and Draco seemed genuinely interested.  
Hermione discovered a lot of things that afternoon, most of them about Draco Malfoy. For instance, she had found out that his ancestors (from his father's side) were indeed French, as she had suspected. So it was natural that Draco himself spoke French very well. She also learned that he could be a pleasant company should he wish to. It was really such a pity that some people allowed themselves to be blinded by some prejudiced and faulty concepts.  
All in all, Hermione didn't regret her decision to go to lunch that day.

As they prepared to leave Draco actually held her cloak for her, before putting his own on. Hermione couldn't help but notice the hood of his cloak again; the dark green material ended with beautiful maroon fur which looked natural and matched the cloak's color perfectly.  
They had left 'La Mandragore' and were now walking on the short path leading back to the street and Hermione still couldn't get her eyes off the cloak, which Draco was starting to notice.

"Is that real fur?" Hermione finally asked, still staring at his cloak.  
Draco sneered quite proudly before he answered her. It was indeed fur, fox fur. His cloak had been tailored precisely for him and it had been very expensive, of course. He was very confused though, when her eyes seemed to become teary. Surely, she wasn't _that_ sad about her financial state not permitting her to own something as luxurious. Draco felt rather embarrassed for boasting like, they had, after all, gotten along rather well during lunch. He was about to say something more, but Hermione cut him off.

"Oh, don't bother feeling sorry;" she said, "You wouldn't understand."  
"Understand what?"  
Hermione sighed. She didn't want to have to explain how she had grown so fond of foxes (her immediate attachment to Crookshanks was probably due to his orange fox-like fur). But an idea suddenly struck her and she smiled sincerely at Draco, thus unnerving him.

"Listen, Ma-…_Draco_" she said. He stared at her, surprised to hear her call him by his surname for the first time in over eight years.  
"I'll owl you a book when I get back home" Hermione continued. "It's a short novel…it's by a Muggle author but please read it." she added hastily. "Read it and then tell me what you think about your cloak afterwards." She smiled again, already trying to remember where she had placed the beloved book.

"I really don't understand what you're talking about, Granger." Draco said hesitantly.  
His confusion only grew larger when he heard Hermione whisper "_Le langage est source de malentendus._"¹

* * *

Author's notes

¹ This quotation is the original, French version of the one I wrote at the beginning of the chapter, _"Words are the source of misunderstandings", _from Le Petit Prince/The Little Prince (the translation is not mine, it's from an English version I read and I don't know who translated it).  
This is also the book Hermione was talking to Draco about. I'm sure you'll understand what she meant if you've read it yourself. If you haven't, it's available online and despite the fact that it's labeled as a children's book, it has so much meaning, so many important messages and it's so touching that I heartily recommend it (besides, it's short too). It will come up in the next chapter (chapters perhaps), so if you don't get to read it and you have questions I'd be happy to answer them 

Longest chapter so far, I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 5 Correspondence

_Chapter 5 – Correspondence_

_._

"_On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur.__ L'essentiel est invisible pour ____les__ yeux.__"  
__Antoine de Saint Exupéry, The Little Prince_

_._

That same Saturday, in the evening, Hermione finally began writing a letter to Ginny, just as she was threatened into doing. She smiled to herself, imagining her friend's surprise when she would read about Malfoy's behavior.

Then there was the matter of the book she had promised to send Draco. Hermione looked towards the couch, where she had left the small book. Upon finding it earlier, she had reread some of her favorite chapters.  
"The Little Prince". The first time she had read it, she had been but nine years old and she had questioned every single unnatural thing in it. 'How could anyone live on such a small planet and talk to flowers? How can people travel through space with a flock of birds?'¹ Hermione smiled again, thinking about how _unnatural_ everything in her world _was_ now.

She stood up and walked towards the book, picking it up and returning to her desk. Then she shrunk a piece of parchment, making it small enough to fit inside the small book and she wrote her message to Draco.

'Please don't judge this book by its appearance.  
One of the many things it will teach you is that  
things are rarely what they seem to be.  
I hope you will read it, despite its…heritage  
and that you will understand what lies behind  
its apparent simplicity.  
H.G.'

After changing the note's content several times, Hermione was finally satisfied and placed it inside the book, which she wrapped in paper. Grabbing the letter for Ginny as well, Hermione left her apartment to go to the owlery. It was only after she arrived that Hermione realized she didn't know the Malfoys' address. She looked around, not really sure what kind of owl she was looking for, but she finally decided on a wise-looking barn owl. When she asked it if it could deliver her package even if the address was unknown, the owl hooted in consent and Hermione bound the wrapped book to it, petting its wings.  
She watched the owl fly away and then moved towards a second, smaller owl, binding the letter to one of its legs and instructing it where to go. The little bird seemed quite excited about the long trip ahead, reminding Hermione of Pigwidgeon and therefore of Ron. She had known that it would be difficult for their relationship to remain unchanged once she left to Paris, and Auror-training took up a lot of Ron's time, making his letters less frequent too.

Hermione sighed and left the owlery, apparating back home, where a sleepless night awaited her. It had been such a strange day and there were so many things on her mind that sleep simply evaded her. So she spent the best part of the night thinking about Draco Malfoy and angry with herself for doing so. But whenever she tried to concentrate on something else, her thoughts eventually came back to him.  
'Would he read the book? And if so, what would he think of it? What would he think of her' Hermione thought. 'He was bound to declare her a foolish, sentimental Gryffindor and change back to his old ways, laughing at her for actually believing he had changed.'  
By four in the morning the only thing Hermione was grateful for was the fact that it was Sunday now and she could sleep as long as she needed to.

The next day (what was left of it) passed in a blur of reading and taking notes for her upcoming lessons, mixed with a feeling of nervousness and expectation. Hermione had caught herself staring out of the window in search of any approaching flying object a few times, and every time she did that she groaned in frustration, mentally scolding herself for hoping to receive an answer from Draco. 'Even if he would finally decide to read the book, surely it wouldn't happen the very next day' she told herself. Still, she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed when no letter arrived that Sunday.

On her way to University the next morning, Hermione wondered if this Monday would bring about another 'coincidental' meeting with Lucius Malfoy, but somehow she dreaded that much less. She ventured outside the University's grounds during lunch break once again, but this time only to take a walk. She really needed to clear her mind and focus on her studies.

Eventually, Hermione decided to apparate near her favorite patisserie again and get some of those delicious croissants. The same unpleasant woman greeted her, giving Hermione an even odder look that usual. That was when she realized she was still wearing her Veneficus uniform. Hermione blushed and stormed out of the shop (not before buying the croissants, though) but she didn't bother to transfigure her clothes.

Walking along the small streets of the neighborhood, Hermione had almost finished eating when a young girl crossed her path. She was distributing fliers and after staring at Hermione for a few seconds, she reached her a peace of paper from one of the two piles the girl had. Unlike the fliers from the other pile, the one Hermione had received was in English. She rolled her eyes and sighed, then she looked at the small flier and her attention was immediately captured.  
'Perhaps Lucius Malfoy had been right about coincidences after all' Hermione thought, reading the flier.

UNIQUE EXPOSITION OF  
MAGICAL ITEMS

On the night when All Hallows are Even, Halloween,  
the Musée de la Magie of Paris has the great honor to  
host a one of a kind exposition of veritable magical items,  
dating from the Middle Age and from more recent periods.

Books of spells, known as Grimoirs, talismans, amulets,  
sigils and other objects used in magical rituals await you on  
Saturday, 31st October from midnight 'til the hours of dawn.

Come find us in the _quartier_ of Marais, 11 Rue Saint-Paul.  
The exposition will be available next week as well, on  
Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday, between 14.00 and 19.00. ²

Hermione reread the text, fascinated by its words. And this was a Muggle exposition... She knew she would visit the museum the second she finished reading the flier. She also knew that Muggles had always been intrigued by magic and the supernatural, but Hermione had never studied magic from this point of view. Ever since she had attended Hogwarts, nearly all her time had been dedicated to learning more about the wizarding world, a world she belonged to, a world she wanted to be accepted by.  
So now she was curious. 'Did all those objects really have magical qualities? And if they did, was it the same kind of magic she knew so much about?' So many questions had formed in Hermione's mind that time was once again forgotten.

It was only when a bell struck two times that Hermione realized her break was over and she would be late. She thanked whatever force had made apparition possible as she ran through the grounds of Veneficus to reach the classroom on time. Hermione entered it just as the professor was taking his seat and with a whispered apology she sat down herself.

The entire purpose of Hermione's walk outside of the University's grounds had been to clear her mind of all thoughts that didn't concern studying. It had failed miserably because there was only one thing she could think of the entire day: the Halloween exposition. For the first time ever she was anxious for the day to be over so she could find out more about the museum. She remembered seeing it on her 'Museums of Paris' list but she hadn't read the few paragraphs describing it.

The moment her last lesson ended, Hermione left the classroom at an uncharacteristically hasty pace. She wished it was earlier so she could still find an open library or bookshop in Muggle Paris, because she really wanted more information about the Museum of Magic and about Le Marais. Unfortunately for her, she would have to content herself with what she had home for now.

Hermione apparated in her neighborhood and rushed towards her apartment. She burst inside and nearly shrieked when a bird, no doubt startled by her sudden entrance, began to fly around the living room. It took the grey owl a few moments to settle back down, just enough time for Hermione to realize that it probably belonged to the Malfoys. She was frustrated with herself for being so nervous; her hands actually shook while untying a letter from one of the owl's legs.  
The owl didn't take off immediately, obviously waiting for a reply, but Hermione was too busy looking at the letter to notice. The envelope was blank, excepting a silver snake which slithered across it and made it rather easy for Hermione to realize who the sender was. She opened it carefully, taking out the piece of parchment and staring at the first word written on it. It was underlined and followed by several exclamation signs and she had to burst into laughter after the initial shock passed. The letter said:

Hermione (!!!),

I would have sent you a book in return, but I doubt  
there's anything you haven't read yet.  
I'm sure you will be _extremely_…surprised when I'll  
tell you that I have never read any piece of Muggle  
literature before.  
I confess that I probably wouldn't have read this one  
either, if what you said on Saturday wouldn't have left  
me quite curious to know what you were talking about.  
I won't make any comments about it in this letter though,  
but rest assured that I really enjoyed reading it; I would  
simply much rather discuss it with you face-to-face.  
As I'm sure you've already realized, I have a lot of free  
time on my hands, so if you agree to meet with me, you  
can decide when and where, just let me know.  
And perhaps you will bring me another book to read,  
that way you could start a sort of rehabilitation program  
with me, I'm sure you'd enjoy the lectures.  
Draco

Hermione couldn't decide if she should laugh or feel slightly offended. Her first reaction was to be glad he had read and liked the novel (if she could actually trust his words), but despite the fact that Draco's letter didn't contain any malicious remarks, he still teased her.  
So Hermione decided to answer him in the same sarcastic tone. She sat down at her desk, unrolled a piece of parchment and picked up her quill. She pondered a few seconds before beginning, a smile settled on her lips.

_Esteemed_ Mr. Malfoy,

I must start by telling you how surprised I was to find  
out that you actually knew my name.  
I thank you for your compliment, but I assure you that  
you are mistaken, I have never claimed to know every-  
thing and I too have a confession to make: I am rather  
ignorant when it comes to wizarding literature.  
Perhaps we could transform your _rehabilitation_ program  
into an educational one from which we would both  
benefit; after all, I'm sure you know that everything  
comes with a price and my…_guidance_ would be no  
different.  
Well, all jokes aside, I have to say that I'd like to have  
a _literary_ meeting with you, but this week is rather full  
for me; perhaps we could leave it for the next.  
Meanwhile, I will send you another book; I couldn't  
_bear_ to know that you are bored, poor thing…  
You might find it even more to your liking since you  
said you truly liked Potions. This novel is suggestively  
called "The Alchemist" and it contains a Muggle  
perception of Alchemy.  
I'm glad you enjoyed "Le Petit Prince" and I hope you  
will like this novel too.  
Hermione

* * *

Author's notes

¹ I read The Little Prince with a 9-year old boy just last spring and I was very surprised to see how reluctant he was to take all the fantastical elements of the novel for granted. He really questioned everything.  
² The Musée de la Magie really exists, in the Marais district of Paris, at 11 Rue Saint-Paul. It's also open Wednesdays, Saturdays and Sundays, between 14.00 and 19.00.

Darn it. It has been such a busy week that I haven't had too much time to write…I really wanted to post the next chapter (6) on Halloween (and this one earlier, of course) because the action there takes place October 31st 1999, exactly eleven years ago. Oh well…hopefully the weekend will be more productive.  
By the way, I really enjoy writing letters :P


	7. Chapter 6 Visits

_Chapter 6 – Visits _

_._

"_The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself."  
Oscar Wilde_

_._

_  
_"_Le Marais, situated on the right bank of the Seine, parallel to Ile de la Cité, is an old Parisian district. Its name, meaning the Marsh, is due to the formerly swampy area it was built on by the Knights Templar, who cleared it and turned it into a prosperous location.  
Ironically, nowadays Le Marais hosts some rather modern _establishments_ along with the historical ones and is divided in the Chinese _quartier_, the Artist's _quartier_ and the Gay _quartier." Hermione reread in her copy of "Paris – The City of Light", which her parents had given her as a parting gift.

She was determined to learn as much as possible about Le Marais before seeing the Magic Exposition on Halloween and Hermione was rather surprised to realize she knew so little about that part of Paris, despite some important places and monuments it contained. After all, it had been her who had discovered the identity of Nicholas Flamel in their first year at Hogwarts, so how could she not have known that the renowned alchemist's house was situated in the Marais district? Hermione felt embarrassed about her 'ignorance', especially since the house was also the oldest one in the entire city.

She was so excited about her plans that the week seemed to become endless. Hermione felt slightly ashamed of herself; what had become of her love for studying she asked herself? Of course, she tried to justify her change by thinking that it was still a form of knowledge she was after…it simply had nothing to do with University.  
Some of her colleagues and teachers seemed to notice the lack of enthusiasm in Hermione as well, but they chose to remain silent about it and decided it couldn't be anything serious, that it would pass.  
But by Friday afternoon, Hermione could no longer concentrate on anything other than the upcoming evening.

She had decided to turn this into a sort of 'Muggle' evening, when she would only use Muggle transportation and wear proper 'Muggle' clothing. So, immediately after her last class, Hermione transfigured her robes and made her way to the Parisian Metro. She already knew which way to go and where to get off the subway: Le Marais station.  
The first thing she wanted to do was to actually find the Magic Museum so she wouldn't have to waste any time looking for it later. She asked someone about Rue Saint Paul and followed the directions.

When she finally reached number 11, Hermione was…surprised. She hadn't found a picture of the museum in her books, all she knew about the building was that it had belonged to another famous character, the Marquis de Sade. Knowing that, she had imagined something very different from the truth. The building was quite simple, the entrance rather small, and despite the fact that it was decorated with red and gold, Hermione felt a little disappointed. And the museum itself…well…the actual expositions were hosted in the dungeons of the building.

But she was pleased to see a large poster advertising tonight's exposition. Hermione took one last look at it before leaving, it was, after all still too early and she wanted to walk around the area for a while.  
Eventually, she ended up in what was a small heaven for her: a spacious bookshop which also contained a tea house. After wandering around for the better part of an hour, Hermione finally settled upon a book, a book about magic, of course. She paid for it, blushing a little as she had to rummage through her bag to find the Muggle bills and headed for the tea house, taking a seat and looking around. The room had a very high ceiling and the walls were decorated with pictures of old Paris. The music was very pleasant, giving the room a mood Hermione truly loved.

She sat there, time forgotten once again, reading and enjoying her tea and cookies until someone politely told her it was ten PM, the closing time.  
It was dark outside by now and Hermione still had about two hours to waste. She yearned to go back inside and continue to read, but instead she made her way through the area, remembering about Nicholas Flamel's house and deciding to see it for herself.  
The oldest house in Paris was now a small hotel and despite the restoration, its architecture really showed the building's age.  
A few children in costumes walked passed Hermione as she made her way back to the museum. They were all laughing and talking animatedly despite the late hour and she had to wonder when Halloween had become such a popular holiday in France. ¹

Hermione finally arrived at the museum. The entrance was glowing with light and two people, dressed as a witch and a wizard (Hermione had to smile at the accuracy of their costumes) greeted the visitors, giving out the tickets as well.  
Stepping down the stairs, she could see few people inside, but perhaps that wasn't due to the lack of interest…perhaps it was just because of the uncommon hour Hermione told herself. The exposition room held a mysterious air; it still looked like a dungeon, it was lit only by numerous candles and the first things Hermione noticed were the walls. They were covered in images, probably copies of original drawings, images which reminded her of the gruesome pictures Professor Snape had hung in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom in her sixth year. She swallowed, looking at representations of people being burnt on a pole, rituals, magical sacrifices, organs…it was really morbidly fascinating, and Hermione had to wonder if the images were only of Muggle conceptions or if they were real. Had the wizarding community done such things in the past? Well, at least she knew the truth about burning as a form of execution for those accused of 'sorcery'.

She looked around and walked towards the nearest items of the exposition, deciding upon the order she would see them all in.  
The first thing she saw was a small piece of black cloth embroidered with some unfamiliar symbols and objects like plants or skulls. It was labelled 'Amulet – used to summon a djinn, or genie'. Next, there were several stones, some semiprecious, others quite ordinary looking and all of them supposedly talismans. There was a small book about divination placed beside coins and small bones which were used to read the future according to the explanation.

Hermione was distracted by a circle of candles, towards the centre of the room, previously hidden by a pillar, which appeared to be lighting…nothing at all. There was no show case, no object inside it. Slowly, Hermione walked towards the candles. It was only when she looked at the floor inside the circle of candles that she realized: something was drawn in chalk on the wooden floor.  
Hermione looked at the strange yet familiar shape, a circle with what looked like chaotically drawn lines. The only highlighted geometrical figures in the jumble of triangles were a four-corner star and a square which enclosed it. There were so many other symbols inside the circle, some Hermione recognized; they were simple numbers or astrological symbols, some runic letters, mathematical figures…it really made no sense to her.

The mysterious drawing had no explanation, no tag, so Hermione looked around. That was when she saw it, the large book in a show case, right in front of her but behind the circle. She could barely make out a circle on the book's open pages but she was certain it was the same figure as the one on the floor.

Hermione felt a strange force drawing her towards the book. She stepped closer, around the candles and looked at the object in its glass case.  
'Unknown Grimoire, 13th century' she read. Rather old and yet it was so well preserved. True, the covers were in a dreadful state, but the pages seemed to have been well protected.

Hermione watched it in fascination, wondering if she had ever seen such a book before. It felt somehow…familiar.

"Ne touchez pas la vitre, s'il vous plait, mademoiselle."

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, waking from her musings.

"Oh, I said pleez due not touch ze glass" the guard repeated.

Hermione almost smiled as she was suddenly reminded of Fleur, but looking down she saw her own arm stretched out, fingers only millimetres away from the book's glass protection. She drew her hand back quickly, analyzing it with curiosity.

Yet she felt strangely tempted to get closer, to just take the book and keep it safe.  
Hermione leaned closer to study the open pages, which, indeed, contained a smaller version of the circle drawn in front of it. She tried to read the writing next to the drawing and realized it must be in old French. It was similar to the modern language but Hermione still couldn't understand everything.

She noticed two lines written in runes and she automatically began to read them, whispering to herself. Hermione gasped as a sudden gust of wind blew the strands of hair from her face making her turn around.  
Her eyes widened when she saw the circle on the floor again. It seemed to be glowing and several symbols at a time became brighter and faded back out in a precise pattern.

Hermione finally blinked and looked around, hoping no one had noticed but it was only to find the guard staring openly at her. Before the man could utter a word, though, she rushed back towards the stairs and to the exit. She only stopped running when she had put some distance between herself and the museum.

Hermione cautiously apparated outside her home, forgetting about 'Muggle' transportation. She felt so tired and confused that she simply threw herself on the bed, not even bothering to take off her shoes and coat.  
She could hardly focus her thoughts on anything particular, yet she knew it would be a restless night. And she was very right to think so, for even sleep would bring her no rest: this would be the first night in which Hermione would have _the_ _dream_.

* * *

Author's Note

¹ According to Wikipedia, Halloween arrived massively in France around 1997, but it became less and less important after 2000, the French media opposing to this 'imported' celebration nowadays.

So much about my plans to update this chapter as soon as possible… I received an unexpected offer to travel to Sicily for 9 days, so the Halloween weekend was all about packing. When I returned, a lovely, growing pile of essays and projects for University was waiting. I suppose projects-season has started for me (again) so I was, still am and will continue to be rather busy.  
So I apologize for the late update, I also did a lot of research for this chapter, which took quite some time.

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and were not too bored by its descriptive nature :P. And for those who like Draco, he will return in chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 7 Dreams

_Chapter 7 – Dream__s _

_._

"_Laughter is the shortest distance between two people."  
Victor Borge_

_._

_  
_Hermione woke up with a start, staring bewildered at her surroundings. She was breathing rapidly, but despite the darkness she could recognize her own bedroom and she closed her eyes again, breathing out in relief.  
It was the third night in a row that the very same dream had awoken her, leaving her exhausted and confused. She tried to clear her mind of all thoughts in an attempt to remember more of the dream. But still, she couldn't let go of her amazement; she knew she had dreamt that she was running, but what was strange was the feeling of physical exhaustion, as if she really had been doing that.  
Hermione groaned in frustration, knowing she would be unable to fall back to sleep despite the fact that she was so tired. She had wasted the entire weekend attempting to study but failing to do so, as her mind continuously drifted back to the exposition and her dream. It appeared so clearly to her now and yet she had no idea what it meant, what it had to do with the strange book in the museum and with _him_.

She sighed and decided to finally get up. It was still too early, not even five thirty, but lying around in bed wouldn't help. Hermione really needed to make a decision, but she had knowingly avoided it, hoping the dream was just a product of her overactive mind. But now that it had turned into a recurring dream, she couldn't postpone it any longer. She needed an explanation and perhaps he would be able to help her, after all, he'd wanted to meet with her anyway …  
With that in mind, she finally headed towards her desk and scribbled a quick note:

'Draco,  
Please meet with me today around noon.  
I have a two hour break from University  
from twelve until two and it would be best  
if we could talk then, there's something I  
really need to discuss with you.  
H.G.'

Hermione reluctantly left for the owlery with her note. She couldn't remember ever seeing the owlery this empty and she smiled to herself, thinking that she had become quite a night bird too.  
Hermione called a small owl down from its resting spot and tied the note to the bird's leg, instructing it where to go and whom to give the note to. The little owl took off and she looked after it noticing the sunrise. It was only then that Hermione realized it was far too early to send someone a letter and far too late to call the owl back. She sighed, staring into nothingness for a while, until she finally made her way back home.

Slowly, she prepared for the day, forcing herself to have breakfast and dress. She truly dreaded the day – it would probably be the second week in a row when she would be unable to concentrate in class and everyone would surely notice, and then questions would follow, questions she didn't want to have to answer to.

Hermione sighed again, picking up her bag and slowly placing a few more books and rolls of parchment inside it. With one more sigh she put on her cloak and left the apartment.  
She really didn't know what she dreaded most: attending her classes or meeting Draco Malfoy.

Just as she had feared, those of her colleagues who knew her better seemed to be quite worried about their friend. Miriam even held her at arm's length, analysing her carefully and concluding that she looked terrible.  
Hermione was somewhat glad she didn't have to lie, explaining that she was very tired because of some nightmares that had kept her awake during the night. Thankfully, Miriam chose to inquire no further, even though she didn't look very convinced.

She felt so _absent_ somehow during her first class, unable to focus and actually understand what her professor required them to do, much to Madame Goshawk's surprise. Afterwards, Hermione rushed out of the classroom, not giving the woman the chance to speak to her.  
She only came to a halt when she noticed a familiar owl circling her; it was the same one which had brought her Draco Malfoy's letter the other week. As soon as she untied the parchment from the owl's leg it flew away. 'So he expects no answer then' she thought as she unrolled the note.  
Hermione was a little surprised to find only one line on it:  
'I'll be there at twelve then.  
D.M.'

She stared at the words for a while until she finally made her way to the next class, briefly consulting her map.  
The other two courses before her break passed in much the same way and Hermione breathed out in relief when they were finally over. Miriam raised her eyebrows in surprise; it was really unheard of for Hermione to feel anything but regret at the end of each class.  
She followed Hermione outside and she took her by the arm as they passed through the garden. Miriam was about to ask if there was anything she could do to help when Hermione gasped, stopping abruptly.

"Malfoy!" she said incredulously.  
Miriam followed Hermione's gaze and her eyebrows raised once again as she saw an unfamiliar, yet rather attractive young man standing a short distance away. He looked a bit taken aback too but he quickly composed himself, nodding and whispering 'Granger'.  
Miriam looked from him back to Hermione who still looked surprised. She walked towards the 'Malfoy' guy, as she had called him, and angrily demanded what he was doing there.  
"You _asked_ me to come see you, remember?" Miriam heard him answer. And then things started to make sense for her; Hermione being distracted, shopping for clothes, feeling tired. Miriam smiled as Hermione hastily dragged the boy towards the exit, convinced her friend had a lover.

As for Draco, after the initial surprise passed he was amused to see Hermione grab his robes and drag him outside the Universities grounds.  
"Where are we going?" he chanced to ask. Hermione stopped in her tracks. She had no clue where she was heading to but she suddenly had an idea.  
"Somewhere private" she said and she took hold of his right arm. He snorted but she became very serious when she told him that she _hated_ rumors.  
"Now hold on, I won't take the blame if you get splinched." But before Draco could say anything they disappeared with a 'pop'.

He took a deep breath when the pressure and the spinning finally came to an end. Looking around he immediately recognized the place: Bois de Boulogne. Draco snorted again, this time at her choice of location, but he made no objection, following her towards some unoccupied benches.  
Silently, Hermione sat down leaving her bag on the ground and Draco took a seat next to her.  
She made no attempt to start the conversation and his curiosity pushed Draco to start it himself.

"So, tell me, what was so important you had to wake me up at six in the morning for?" Draco asked smirking.  
But Hermione chose to ignore his tone, instead she quickly told him her reason, before she could change her mind.  
"I-had-a-dream-about-you" she blurted out in a breath.  
Draco's first reaction was one of surprise. Then a grin spread across his face.  
"Of course" he said snickering.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him, but that only seemed to amuse Draco more.  
"Are you quite finished now?" she asked in a reproachful tone.  
"Almost. I just want to set something straight" he answered, trying to keep a serious expression.  
Hermione simply raised an eyebrow.  
"Whatever it is that you dreamed - I'm not going to make it come true" he added and burst out in laughter as he saw her annoyed reaction. Draco was still laughing when Hermione decided to get up and leave. He stopped abruptly and stood to follow her.

"So, what did you dream about?" Draco asked in a whisper when he reached her. Hermione turned to face him, still offended he hadn't taken her seriously. She replied simply, in a bored tone:  
"Should I start before or after you _died_ in it?" Hermione watched him carefully and smiled a victorious smile when she saw his shock. Then she burst out laughing as well.

As the laughter finally subsided, Hermione took him by the elbow and brought him back to the bench, failing to notice his surprise at the gesture.  
They both sat, facing each other again and the mirth disappeared from Hermione's face. Draco didn't fail to notice the change in her expression.  
"You were serious?" he asked disbelievingly. "About the dream, I mean…you didn't just say that to shut me up." The last part was more a statement than a question.  
Hermione shook her head in response and wondered how to start describing her nightmare. She told him it was all uncommonly vivid in her mind, despite the fact that it was such an unusual dream for her. She had decided to tell him about the dream before mentioning her suspicions and fears.

"I was running through a dark field, running as fast as I could." Hermione started. "Every once in a while I turned to look behind me, where I could see light and hear distant voices and I knew I was being followed.  
Then I was running towards some woods. I was very tired, but I kept running, clutching a book to my chest. I made my way through the trees easily, knowing exactly which way to go and then I finally reached my destination.  
It was a small stone altar and I fell to my knees in front of it." Hermione paused for a second, trying to find her words. Draco hadn't said a thing, watching her with interest.  
"And then it was as if I was pushed out of my own body. I was standing on the other side of the altar and…well…now _you_ were the one kneeling where I had been earlier, and you were holding the book."  
Draco opened his mouth to say something but then stopped, raising his eyebrows to encourage her to continue. Hermione looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Then you...placed your hands on the book, you closed your eyes and...you recited something, I...don't know where it was from, but it was in French."  
"In French?" Draco asked her and Hermione nodded. She sighed and continued.  
"You said :  
Mon âme évade la prison de son corps.  
Mon esprit se relève aux cieux.  
Gardez-le, donc, dieux."  
"Je ne connaîtrai jamais la mort."¹ he finished.

Hermione stared at him open mouthed.  
"How...did you know? You know this?"  
"It's...How do _you_ know it?" he asked in return.

Hermione looked at him anxiously; she really wanted to find out what Draco knew.  
"I _don't_ know it, that's just it. I mean...I've never heard it before...just...in my dream. Is it real? Do you really know it all? What does it mean...besides the meaning of the words, I mean does it symbolize something? Is it –"  
"Stop!" Draco interrupted her, holding his hand out as well.  
"How can you talk so much without breathing?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could say anything more, he continued.

"I know what it is, but...how can you dream of...are you sure you haven't at least read this somewhere before?" Draco asked her, but Hermione shook her head, saying that she was certain.  
"Well..." Draco went on, "you see...it's a sort of incantation or poem, yes, a poem...I mean, it doesn't _do_ anything but...it's a rather old custom, in pureblood families" he paused here, waiting for Hermione's comment, but it never came. Instead, she was looking at him with great interest and attention.

"And?" Hermione finally asked when he didn't continue after a few seconds.  
"And it's only recited at a funeral" he said. "When someone dies...it just shows that the soul is immortal and...well...I've heard it before, but only here, in France."

They were both quiet after that, both pensive, until Hermione finally broke the silence.  
"But...why did I dream it?" she asked, knowing very well, though, that neither one of them had the answer to that.  
Again, they sat in silence for a while, looking at each other, but then Draco finally asked something that seemed to be bothering him.  
"How…how did I die in your dream?"  
Hermione looked down at her hands and stopped twisting them. She didn't know how to explain it to him.  
"I…I just _knew _you did. You just…fell to the ground. Nothing really happened, there was no one else…but you didn't move anymore and…I always woke up at that point." She looked back at Draco.

"Are you sure I died? I mean if nothing –" he started, but Hermione interrupted him.  
"Draco, I've seen people die before…you died. I mean, in my dream."

He didn't say anything for a while, just staring at something to Hermione's right. When he shifted his gaze back at her he looked very uncertain. His mouth moved to say something but it made no sound until he tried again.  
"Hermione…" he whispered. "Do you think this might be a…prophetic dream?"  
Her eyes grew with surprise. Such a thing was absolutely…impossible and she told him so.  
"It's just ridiculous, Draco! I'm_ not_ having dreams about the future, that's just –"  
"How can you know that?" he cut her off. "Why should it be impossible? You can't know that."

Hermione sighed again. She really had to tell him, but it was something she didn't want to admit even to herself.  
"I…don't think it was about that, about your death." She looked away from him and continued.  
"I think that something else is the key to it; I suspect my dream was really about…that book."  
Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion. 'What did a book have to do with this?'  
Hermione sensed his question and answered it before it was spoken aloud.  
"The book in my dream…well, I think I saw it three days ago, before the nightmares started."  
Draco stared at her with shock. This was all so unbelievable, so unlikely…he was all friendly with 'Granger' now, after almost seven years of rivalry and mutual hate and…he had nothing against it. Not only that, but she was quite interesting to talk to, really; and now this _dream_ and a bloody book, it was all so odd and confusing.

"What book, Hermione?" he asked sighing.  
She turned her attention back to him and pondered what to do. It was rather late and she didn't want to be late herself, there was no need to attract even more questions. But it felt somehow unfair to leave him in the dark. They would have to come to some sort of compromise she thought.

"Well, I promise I'll tell you all the details just…not right now, I really can't afford to be late for classes" she said apologetically. "It's a book I saw in a museum" she continued, omitting to mention that it was a Muggle one.  
"Listen…there are a lot of things I think we need to set straight, about that poem too." Draco nodded in consent.  
"Maybe we could do that _after_ my classes? Around six" she proposed and he nodded again.  
"Fine" he said and Hermione stood up, grabbing her bag and straightening her robe.  
"I guess I'll see you then" Draco added standing too. "And maybe we can go eat something as well."

Hermione smiled shortly and nervously in response. But just before apparating back to University she turned back towards him.  
"Uhm…could you…please meet me _outside_ of Veneficus this time?" she asked hesitantly.  
Draco snorted and gave her a curt nod. It was only after she disapparated that he allowed himself to laugh openly.

* * *

Author's note

¹ The four verses in French mean:  
My soul escapes the prison of its body.  
My spirit lifts to the skies.  
Guard it, then, gods.  
I will never know death.

I must admit, once again, that the idea of someone dreaming of an unknown yet existing text also comes from Tracy Chevalier's "The Virgin Blue", where the main character recites a real psalm in her dream despite the fact that she doesn't actually know it.

I'm sure you'll all understand why Hermione has the dream, if you still remember the prologue. Draco's presence in it is…well…fate? Probably, but it's certainly _not_ coincidence.

I'm sorry if the abundance of '…' bothered you, but it's really the only way I can think of to portrayal hesitation in written and I imagined their dialogue that way, hesitant, with lots of pauses.  
I hope you've enjoyed this (rather long) chapter; I really wanted to write it.


End file.
